Bella Gets Sick!
by signedsecret
Summary: Its simple. Bella gets sick. What will Edward do? And, what was that about monkeys! FIRST FANFIC! CHAPTER 7 IS FINALLY UP! Bella is crazy when she is sick. FINISHED! EDWARD IS AMAZINGLY OOC!
1. Sick!

Bella Got Sick!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the marvelous Edward Cullen. cries**

Summary: Bella gets sick! One – shot. Rated K. **FIRST FANFIC! **Review please!

BPOV

"Ugh!" I had just woken up from my bed, but I guess I had sat up a little too fast. Now my head was throbbing.

"Bella? Are you alright? Can you see how many fingers I am holding up?" Edward started throwing all these random questions at me. I didn't know what to say. He took that as a bad thing. "Oh my goodness, I better call Carlisle." Next thing I knew Edward was talking rapidly on his cell phone.

In the mean time, all of the commotion made my stomach hurt. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my contents into the porcelain bowl. Oh no. I think I had the flu.

Edward came running into the bathroom. "Bella? Are you alright? You must be very sick!" concern coloring his voice.

"No Edward! I just have the flu. I get it all the time", I saw a look of pain fly across his face, and I remembered how he had experienced the 'flu', "and no Edward. It is not the Spanish Influenza.

"Bella. I love you, beyond belief. I will be right by your side until you are better. So, now I am going to take your temperature." Somehow he had managed to find the thermometer. I didn't even know where it was! I heard the beeping and looked at the panel. It read 102. "Bella, take these." (Tylenol) I ran the water from the faucet to get a cup of water, but Edward already had one in his hands. I popped the pills in my mouth and forced the pills down. Then, I collapsed. "Bella, we are going to the hospital right now." He started dragging me away.

As soon as I heard hospital, I tensed and grabbed the toilet. "No, Edward. I'm just tired and sore. Let me sleep, if my fever isn't gone by tomorrow afternoon, then we can go… to Carlisle." I had to push the words out of my mouth. I was so sleepy. He pursued his lips.

"Alright Bella. But, I cannot agree with the Carlisle part of the deal. Carlisle is coming over today and if you are not better by tomorrow we are going to the hospital!"

Fine. I started trudging towards my room. Bad idea. As soon as my feet hit the carpet, I fell. Apparently I wanted to make-out with the floor. But, two cold, strong hands grabbed me before impact. He swooped me up and walked into my room. Next thing I knew, I was already in my bed. "Goodnight Edward." And I was gone.

EPOV (picking up after Bella fell asleep)

I watched my love sleep. She looked so peaceful, even though she had this horrid disease. I had just become acquainted to the silence, that it surprised me when she started talking.

"Edward, the monkeys stole it. I promise." A few tosses and turns. The fever must be doing this to her. "WAIT!" She cried out. I was becoming anxious, I hoped she wasn't having a bad dream, but then she started giggling like someone was tickling her. "Dumbledorf, STOP!" She became serious. "I do not have your fish, now, give me my slipper, and I'll be on my way."

Oh how much I love her.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE! ******


	2. Cullen house and crazy Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 2!

BPOV:

I woke up with a startle. I whipped my head back and forth. Where was Edward? Oh crap, I must have disgusted him last night! I was about to go downstairs and call Alice, when next thing I knew I was laying down with a thermometer in my mouth and my angel leaning over me.

"How are you feeling? Carlisle came over last night while you were sleeping. He said it is just the flu, but he wants you to come stay at our house." Suddenly, my stomach started to churn, not because of the flu, but the idea of staying around Emmett while I was sick.

3 HOURS LATER!

I was laying in Edward's bed, with Edward, when suddenly, no other but Alice and Emmett came running into the room.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Guess what!?" The practically shouted in unison.

"WHAT?!" I mumbled into the pillow. The last thing I wanted to do while I was sick was to deal with Alice and Emmett's shenanigans.

"Edward has to go hunting, soooooo….. You get to hang out with me and Alice!" Whoa, who knew Emmett could squeal?

I think the fever was really getting to me, because next thing I knew, I was laughing my organs out. "Emmett! You sounded like a little girl!" It was followed by a series of laughs and snorts. Then Carlisle barged in,

"What's going on in here? It sounds like a dying animal!" I started laughing again; he raised an eyebrow at me.

Suddenly, I lost all control; people might have thought I was on drugs. "No way, Mr. Dr. Carlinel (a/n: yes it is supposed to be that way) I put the picture back half an hour ago, I already found the peanut butter, and I am ready to shop!" I spluttered.

"YAY! Okay, Bella. Do you want to go to Old Navy or Macy's first? We are going to have so much fun!" Alice giggled. "All day shopping, while Edward's hunting! This will definitely cure her!"

They must think I am crazy. This happens every time I get sick. First, the vomit. Then, the fever. And finally, the craziness.

"Alright, just don't let her hurt herself." Edward said. But, both Carlisle and Edward were staring at me, maybe it was because I was reaching for an invisible butterfly…..


	3. Ride to Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Twilight. So sad..**

Next thing I knew, I was being rushed out of the door. Alice and Emmett were taking me shopping. On the way out, Alice grabbed my purse. "What's this?" I started digging around inside of my purse and pulled out a pen.

"That's a pen. You use it write things." She quickly grabbed it out of my hand. "But, with your luck, you would end up stabbing yourself, so let me take that."

"Oh. Okay Awice. (a/n: yes awice)." Apparently I wanted to be a 4 year old. I kept digging around in my purse until I found another writing utensil. A SHARPIE.

"Bella, we are going to go to Macy's first and get you some shoes (a/n: do they sell shoes at macy's?)." I was in the back seat of Emmett's jeep and Emmett and Alice were in the front.

Once we started driving, I quickly took the lid off of the sharpie and started drawing on the seats. Then, I started barking like a dog. "Alice! Look, bark, at the pretty, bark, picture, bark, I made!"

She turned around and saw what I had done. "Uhh, Emmett?" the rest came out so fast, I didn't know what happened. "Bellawroteonyourseatswithasharpie."

"She did what?!" Emmett squealed. Again with the squealing. Everything suddenly got worse because then I started acting like a pig.

"Oink. I want to climb that tree. Oink, wait! There were squirrels in that tree! Oink. SQUIRRELS!" I started hopping up and down. "Alice, I wanna squirrel." Then, I started singing the Mutant Ninja Agent Turtles theme song. Too bad for me, I didn't even know that song. "Turltes, and squirrels are mutants. Teenagers. Lalala." Then I stopped breathing and singing. Alice quickly turned around to see if I was alright. "I want to be a mutant turtle."

Alice and Emmett started bursting out laughing. I didn't see what was so funny. Turtles are the bomb dot com. "Bella, why do you want to be a turtle? Why not a cheetah or a shark? But, seriously a turtle?"

"Fine, if you don't like me being a turtle, then I will just leave" I started opening the door while we were going 75 mph. But, suddenly Alice was there closing the door and putting me in safety harnesses.

"Edward would be so angry if he found out what just happened, so let us not replay it in our mind. Now, Bella. Because, you are crazy loco Bella, I feel the need to put a straight jacket on you, but because I left mine at home, these harnesses will work."

That seriously set me off. I started to cry. "Leonardo da Vinci, doesn't love me anymore. Ever since he painted that painting of me, he doesn't even remember my name! It's Belma, (a/n: yes Belma, that's what she thinks her name is) not Mona Lizzy!"

"What? Oh, Mona Lisa." Alice quietly said, but she started playing along with it. "Leonardo still loves you, Belma I promise."

"Okay good. Or else I would have…"

Then we were in the mall parking lot.

**REVIEW! ANY TIPS?? CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! **

**P.S. Just wait until they get into Macy's…. MUAHAHA!**


	4. Macy's Madness

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. But, if I did…..**

BPOV

We had just arrived to the mall and started walking to Macy's. Well, Alice and Emmett were walking, _I_ was galloping. "Awice, Emmett come on. I want shoes!"

Alice sighed, "Bella, whoever would have guessed you liked to shop? We will be there in a second. But, when we get there we are going straight to the women's size 8. That's what you wear."

I was angry. "Awice. I will rip your head off and feed it to the chickens. My name is BELMA!" Emmett flinched. Next thing I knew, I was in Macy's. "What happened?"

"You were making a scene, so I kind of knocked you out." Emmett whispered. This was so funny. I started to laugh. But, it sounded more like, a cat coughing up a hair ball. Anyways, we started walking into the shoes section. I saw the pair I wanted.

"Apice! I want these!!" Alice walked over to me and grimaced and shook her head in horror. She would have cried if she could have. "Awice, why aren't you crying?" I took my water bottle out of my purse and splashed it on her face.

"BELLA," I began to protest, "BELMA, ISABELMA, I DON'T CARE! Those are metal toed boots (a/n: doubt they sell those in Macy's. OH WELL). You aren't a construction worker. I bet you don't even have enough leg muscles to lift your leg with those on."

"NO! Awice, I want this!" I pointed to a pair of 3 inch, strappy stilletoes. I guess the thought that they would break my ankle never even crossed my mind.

"Umm. Belma, why don't we just go to Old Navy now?" We headed towards the escalator, we had to go upstairs. Alice and Emmett got on, I just stood there. I waited until they were at the top, then I ran inside Macy's and bought the metal toed boots. "Belma, Edward would kill us if he found out how you were behaving. So, we are going to skip Old Navy, go home, and burn those boots. Then, if Edward still isn't back then, we are going to go to the neighborhood. It seems about the right thing to do. Your acting like a little kid.

I laughed. "Would a little kid have these coolio boots?"

1 HOUR LATER!

We had just arrived back at the Cullen mansion, when Edward called Alice's cell. "Here Belma, he wants to talk to you." She handed me her Sidekick.

"Hellooooooo?" I said. Now, I was a cow.

"Oh, Bella. I was so worried. How are you feeling?" Maybe I was tired, or maybe it was just because I was mad, but either way, I was in a bad mood.

"Listen, Mr. I play the Flute. I am perfectly fine. My name is Belma, I am dating Leonardo da Vinci, and I bought the prettiest boots in the whole wide world."

"Belma… I play the piano, not the flute." Edward said quietly.

"No cookies for you mister!" Then, I slammed Alice's phone into the ground and stomped on it……….

With my new boots, I should add.

**SOOOO. HOW WAS IT? **

**I am proud of myself, 3 chapters in 1 day!! **

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow….**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Would you like some ice for that burn?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**REVIEW!**

"What in the world did you just do Bella?!" Alice screeched. I looked down at the remains of her Sidekick.

Maybe, it was because I was already angry or because she called me the wrong name, but that angry bomb inside of me had just exploded. "BELMA!! MY NAME IS BELMA!" Then, I suddenly became sad, "Apice! Will you help me take my shoes off pwease?" I said with puppy eyes.

"Fine." She quickly yanked them off my feet. Then, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the backyard. There was a bonfire!

"YAY! Fireworks!" I ran to the orange glow and put my hand over it, I was quickly pulled away by Alice. "Oww!" Then I started laughing "Muhahaha! I look like a burnt cookie!" Then I got silent, but I had a terrified look on my face, "NO! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME COOKIE MONSTER! PLEASE!" I started to cry.

"Darn it, these are some serious burns. We are going to the hospital." She quickly dragged me to the car, but not before throwing my precious boots in the flame….

**REVIEW PLEASE! I know it is short, but the hospital scene will be amazing!**


	6. Hospitality Beep boop Dont ask

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… at all

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… at all!

APOV:

Oh my gah. I was sitting in Bella's hospital room. I was so scared Edward would find out, that I threatened the hospital staff. If they told _anyone_ about this, I would be dead.

I felt really bad for the staff though. Bella was still acting high. Every time she would catch someone even LOOKING at her, she would freak and start screaming, "IT DOESN'T HURT!"

Then, they would try to comfort her and tell her it was okay, but then she would start screaming again, "You wouldn't know! Do you feeeeeel inside me head? Nope!", then she would whimper softly and start crying about the cookie monster….

That little scene happened about 50 times. They finally decided to knock her out. But, when she saw the needle in the nurse's hand, she tried to jump out of the bed, and run out of the room. Luckily, they had two male nurses guarding the door.

--6 HOURS LATER--

BPOV:

I woke up to quiet arguing in my room. "Hey! What happened? Why am I wearing a hospital gown and why is my hand wrapped up?"

Edward was the one to answer, but I had thought he had gone hunting... "You got sick, then you started going crazy. It was scary. This and that happened; then you burnt your hand over a BONFIRE." Then he started murmuring something that sounded like 'it's all Alice's fault'.

That was a lot to take in. "Wow. Sounds kind of funny, I'm sad I missed it…. Well, I mean, I didn't understand what I was doing!"

"Oh. I wouldn't worry about that." Alice replied with a mischievous grin.

"Why not?"

"Because, Emmett got it all on tape."

THE END!! Unless you really want me to go on; sorry for taking so long. I read Breaking Dawn…. It was….. AMAZING! 


	7. Watchit

BPOV:

I watched in complete, utterly, horror as I saw me burn myself. In the video, Alice and Emmett laughed the entire time.

I was seated on Edward's lap, so, whenever I hurt myself I could feel his whole body tighten up.

"Okay, turn it off. I am pretty sure that I understand how dumb I look when I am sick. Thank you very much." I said. This was torture.

"Bella, love, you have to admit, it was quite entertaining. You weren't that sick either, just a mild case of food poisoning." Edward said chuckling.

"Ya Bells." Emmett boomed. "Feel free to get sick, anytime you want!"

Alice added, "PLEASE DO! But, we will never go shopping while you are sick _ever again_."

"Ugh. Okay guys, next time I get sick. Just put me in solitary confinement. Okay?"

Alice squealed. "Okay, we won't have to wait long, because I had a vision that you would get chicken pox next month! YAY!"

All I did was groan.

THE END!!

**BIG AUTHHOR'S NOTE!:**

**I haven't written in a while, because I am a lazy butt.**

Considering my thoughts on Breaking Dawn: I loved it. I don't know why everyone gave it bad reviews.

Should I make a sequel to this or let it be?

Check out Burgers Bella Burn, because I am updating on that tomorrow morning!

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!

Review! Please, I will either reply to your review or read a story of yours and review it. **I'M NOT JOKING, I WILL!**

Dancingchickie, out!


	8. SEQUEL!

GUESS WHAT

**GUESS WHAT!**

**There is going to be a sequel to Bella Got sick! :D**

**I'm going to start it next week, it will be better then this one!!**

**Watch out for it!**

**It's gonna be called Itchy and a Scratchy!**

**I'm excited!!**


End file.
